Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, relate to generating routings and wiring structures between pins of semiconductor devices.
Mobile apparatuses, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, digital cameras, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and so on, are increasingly used in recent years. In the mobile apparatuses, high-speed processors are widely used due to an increase in multimedia drive and data throughput. Various kinds of application programs are driven in mobile apparatuses. For the purpose of driving various application programs, a mobile apparatus usually employs semiconductor devices, for example, a working memory (e.g., DRAM), a nonvolatile memory, and an application processor (hereafter referred to as ‘AP’). In the case of applying a new process for producing a semiconductor device, a method for preliminarily monitoring devices, such as transistors of the semiconductor device, is used for raising yields. For monitoring such devices, a testing semiconductor device is formed to measure characteristics of a semiconductor device through a probing operation. For example, three or more probing pads may be formed, in measuring DC characteristics of a transistor, and the pads may be respectively wired with terminals of the transistor. A library of cells or functional blocks could be generated for a wiring design with general mass-producing chips, and the wiring design could be automatically completed based on the library through a routing tool. However, it may be difficult to use a library-based routing mode at a stage of providing pin locations before a cell library is generated as like a testing semiconductor device.